Flightless Bird
by bloo hersheys
Summary: "Hey, did you know that once a penguin found its partner, they stay together forever? Well, I think you're my penguin," said a certain emerald eyed girl, who was staring hopefully into his amber eyes. "And I'm gonna call you Mumble," she added.
1. Curiosity Killed the Cat

Disclaimer : I do NOT own CardCaptor Sakura, just the plot.. :3 Believe you me, if i DO i wouldn't write this story :P

* * *

Curiosity killed the cat

"Aaww, poor girl. She had to spend her birthday here yesterday," said a brunette haired nurse. "It's such a shame that she can't spend it someplace else. The doctor said it's too risky."

A little seven year old boy stopped dead in his tracks and quickly hid himself amongst the bushes of the hospital garden. Countless of times, his parents had to explain to him that it's not good to eavesdrop, but he just couldn't help it. His curiosity had already been sparked.

"Well, that proves it. Money can't buy everything," another nurse replied. She carried on talking; her tone carried no sympathy. "Well, it is truly a shame that an heiress like her can't even live that long! Her parents have all the money in the world and yet they couldn't cure her."

"Mitzuki!" the brunette said, looking completely scandalized.

'_Aaahh, that girl_,' the boy thought, recognizing immediately who they were talking about. At once, as if the boy is trying to spot the golden snitch, his eyes travelled and landed on a small auburn haired girl, who sat on the bench. All by herself.

"What? It's not like that girl understands. Children don't have a clue of what adults say," the nurse called Mitzuki snorted. Then both nurses walked away, both going back to their work.

His ambers eyes focused intently on the girl. Judging from a stiff back and red ears, she understood every single word of it. '_Hhmmp! Adults, they also presume that we don't understand. But we do._' Then, he came out of hiding, he doesn't know what possessed him to do it, but his feet are leading him towards the girl.

When he was standing in front of him, the girl looked up. Amber met emerald. There was this heart-wrenching feeling when he noticed that the emerald eyed girl was fighting back tears. Yes, he knew her. The girl-who-would-always-smile-even-when-there's-nothing-worth-smiling-for. Her smile was just a mask, to hide away the sadness that lingers within her. She couldn't fool him. He knew better than that, her smile didn't reached her eyes.

He dugged his left hand into his pocket and grabbed his only last piece of chupa-chups lollipop. Apple flavour, his favourite. In a lame attempt to soothe her, he stretched out his left hand, waiting for her to take it.

The auburn haired girl gasped as looked at his hand. As she slowly reached to take the lollipop, her eyes found his. Her eyes was blurred by her tears as she let out the tears that she has been holding in for so long, her mouth stretches into a smile. Her first genuine smile in ages.

* * *

Sorry it's just a short chapter. I know how it feels when the author writes a teeny-weeny bit of the story when you've been itching for more aaaagggeeess ago. Fortunately, chapter 2 is nearly done. Don't be too hard on me, for grammatical errors and what-not, I am a newbie, you know. I was gonna cal myself newbie, but someone's already have it.. Now i call myself, bloohersheys.. :3 Nice to meet you.


	2. A Pirate's Treasure

Disclaimer: I still don't own CardCaptor Sakura :( But the plot is mine though :

***very important message*** - to the lovely readers of Flightless Bird, you don't know how much it means to me that you read this. I wasn't really expecting anything. I just experienced first-hand experience of being thrilled knowing that someone read my story :3 You truly are cherished in bloo hersheys heart :3 thank you so much :

Happy reading :3

* * *

A Pirate's Treasure

The doors to his room slammed open and a little auburn haired girl emerged from it, arms full of candies and chocolates. Once she reached him, she stopped by his bedside and poured out all of it on his lap. Her emerald eyes were looking at his amber eyes expectantly. As if all the sweets she bought in were a pirate's most-prized treasures.

"Look! Look!" she said when she didn't get a reaction from him. "All of this is from my oniichan. He bought all of my favourite ones! See?" Grabbing a few sweets and holding it up for him to see, she almost shoved it in his face. "Two of each! That way we could share," she said, giggling.

Normally, a sudden burst like this would've gotten him so annoyed. Annoyed enough that he tried ignoring her whenever she was like this, but to no avail, this little girl just seemed to know how to worm her way in. By giving him an apple flavoured lollipop. He wanted to complain, to tell her that she's invading his life too quickly, but no use in complaining. Not when he was getting his Chupa-chups. Plus, the more he spent his time with her, the often he gets to see her smiles reach her beautiful eyes. So basically, it was a win-win situation for the both of them. Really.

"And you expect for all of these sweets to be eaten by today?" he asked sceptically.

"Well, duh! Otherwise, the nurse is going to confisticate it. All of it!" she exclaimed.

His amber eyes stared at her suspiciously. Not only was this girl being dramatic, ofcourse the nurse wouldn't take away the sweets, but she couldn't even say 'confiscate' properly. She was acting like she'll die without them. Silly, but cute.

"Okay, okay," she rolled her eyes. "I eat when I'm bored okay. It's a habit of mine, so you can stop looking at me like that."

"Hey, don't blame me. I can't help it, not when you're being an 'oh-classic' idiot," he smirked.

Before she hit him, he immediately scooted over and on cue, she hopped on his bed. She picked up a candy, peeled away its wrapper and shoved it in his smirking mouth.

"What?" she said whilst smiling innocently. "Uh-uh, you can't talk with your mouth full silly," she grinned cheekily, when she knew he was about to open his mouth to come up with a retort. "So, what's up with you and Martial Arts? If Martial Art is what you really do."

"Can't tell you, it's top secret," he said nonchalantly. He picked up another candy and popped it in his mouth. "Yum, this is nice."

"You can have my other one if you tell me your secret," she said suggestively, her eyes glinting mischievously. She picked up the same candy he just popped in his mouth and teased him with it. She knew he couldn't resist, knowing it was the last candy of its kind.

'_He definitely wouldn't be able to no_. _It's drawing a moth to a flame,_' she mused to herself. She held the candy right in front of him and then moved her hand in a rhythm, right-to-left right-to-left, as if she was hypnotising him.

"Whaddya say?" she said teasingly, wriggling her eyebrows.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anybody," he said, his tone resigned. When he saw he head nod excitedly, he sighed and then said, "Gimme the candy please."

Once the transaction has been made, he popped the candy into his mouth whilst doing so, he looked around his private room to make sure it was just the two of them, and then when he was positive that there was no one else, he gestured for her to come closer and whispered, "I just tricked you."

The boy threw his head back and laughed out loud. His laughter stopped when his amber eyes saw that her emerald eyes were glinting dangerously. There was no doubt in his mind that she would make him spit out the candy he just ate. The situation then wouldn't be funny. Atleast for him.

"Okay, okay. It's not really Martial Arts I'm learning about," he confessed. "It's a defence against werewolves and vampires."

He chuckled when her eyes widened with fear. '_She's so gullible, too innocent even. It's charming._'

But when her emerald eyes were close to tears, he wanted to kick himself. He couldn't believe that he was being a jerk! How could he have forgotten the stories told by her brothers? A story that was originally meant for her to stay put in the hospital. But it definitely haunted her.

"You idiot! Now I wouldn't be able to go to sleep tonight," she cried.

"Hey, you're the one who forced me. You even bribed me, see?" he said, sticking out his tongue for evidence.

"You -you baboon!" she shouted.

She hopped down from his bed and went out of his room. Not without slamming his door close. But seconds later, his door opened again and she went back to get her part of the sweets and then went out of the room and slammed his door close for the second time. She left without a word.

A couple of minutes went by and there had been no sign of the auburn haired girl coming back, he hung his head back and exhaled noisily. He only wanted to tease her, not scare her to death!

But still, they were bordering on a dangerous topic. He knew that she would ask him to teach her Martial Arts. It was a topic he doesn't want to discuss with her, especially with her current condition.

These last few days, he had enjoyed her company immensely. He had even requested to stay for extra couple of days. Ever since he saw her striking emerald eyes, he was resolute into bringing back the life in her eyes. After all, she was just a bird who needed someone to teach her how to fly.

* * *

Well, as promised, here's the next chappie.. :3 dont criticize me for any grammar mistakes, english isn't my first language :3

I don't really like to keep people in the blue, but don't worry, i've got some bits and bobs for the next chapter, but havent actually written anything yet.

Background info, the title Flightless Bird, is really important to me. It was my very first story, well - i HAD to do it for my creative writing, english gcse, but i got quite a good grade for it. thanks to my frend n2o as well, being my personal beta reader and all. : but yeah, im just borrowing the title from my first one, i dont know if i sud put it up.. i still have qualms about it.. hhmmm..


	3. Happy Feet

Disclaimer: Sadly, i still dont own cardcaptor sakura, yes its true.. and im still writing to release my problems and let my imagination run wild :)

Cheers to my beautiful/handsome viewers ! thank you for reading my story :3 you make it worth while :P

oh yeah ! i know i havent mentioned any names, but dont worry, i havent forgotten :

Happy reading ! :3

* * *

Happy Feet

It was early in the morning and a chestnut haired boy was sitting on the same bench where the auburn haired girl once sat on a couple of days ago. He was relinquishing his memories about the day before yesterday. The day when she called him a _baboon_. A day without her and the day just seemed to drag by.

His train of thoughts were interrupted by a bird. A small fragile-looking bird that instantly reminded him of a particular emerald eyed girl. He smiled that at that thought. He suddenly felt the urge to help it; he picked it up and then stroked its feathers as a way of comforting it.

"Are you supposed to do that?" she said, emerald eyes shining with curiosity. "No, i don't think you're supposed to do that."

Her sudden appearance just scared the life out of him, his hold on the bird loosened. As a result, the bird flew away from his hands.

Once he regained his composure he asked,"What are you doing here?"

"I dunno," she shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe I'm spying on you and waiting to see if anything you do will get you into trouble."

"Are you going to tell on me?" he asked.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," she said cheekily, emerald eyes twinkled with amusement.

He smirked, quite delighted to see that the spark in her eyes didn't die. He casually checked her appearance; she looked well, as healthy as she can be at the moment. That was good enough for him. Not great, but good. '_Beggars can't be choosers, so they say_,' he thought.

He was nearly finished confirming that she was fine, when a peculiar piece of jewellery she was wearing as a bracelet caught his interest. They were not pearls, too huge and odd-looking, slightly deformed...

"What are you wearing," he asked, his head nodded towards her wrist.

"Clogs of garlic, she answered.

"What are you doing with them?" he asked, slightly bewildered.

"It's a charm against vampires, it stinks though," she said. When he stared at her and gave her a strange look, she defended herself by saying, "Hey! Don't look at me like that. I did my research, this actually works!"

She held her wrist up for him to take a proper good look at it. "Although, it kinda stinks though," she added, her nose wrinkling.

"What about werewolves?" he asked, very curios to what her answer was.

"There's no full moon this week. So I don't need to worry about them yet. See? I am well prepared," she beamed. "You have Martial Arts and I have this. Ha!"

As ridiculous as this conversation was, he had a question he was dying to know. But how to do that without being so obvious was his problem. How to approach an awkward question. However, before his mind could think of any words, his mouth opened and said, "I didn't see you yesterday."

'_Great, now it really looks like I missed her, which I don't_," he thought.

"Yeah, well I was uh – not feeling all that well," she said. She clutched her chest, looking anywhere but him. This type of conversation was the last thing she wanted to talk about. So she decided to change the subject.

"The doctor said you're going home in a couple of days, is that true?" she asked him, though she was still not looking at him.

"Yeah, I am."

"Was it because I called you a baboon?" she whispered.

"No," he answered, laughing out loud. "No, I don't need to be here anymore. I'm fine now."

"Oh," her voice was filled with sadness because she knew that he was leaving her soon.

"But, if someone gives me Chupa-chups, I might just stay a little longer," he said teasingly, in an attempt to cheer her up.

Hey eyes shone with hope and she nodded excitedly. "Sure I'll even give it to you every day!" she exclaimed. She grabbed his hand and tugged it to make him stand. "Come! Come! I have sweets in my room. My oniichan bought me a whole lot again!"

Soon, both of them found themselves walking towards her room. Side by side, they held hands.

"Hey, did you know that once a penguin found its partner, they stay together forever?" said a certain emerald eyed girl, who was staring hopefully into his amber eyes.

"Okay..." he said uncertainly. He doesn't have any idea what she was on about.

When his mind was visibly confused, she quickly decided to use that opportunity to say something else. She was beginning to blush furiously and took a really deep breath. "Well, I think you're my penguin."

The amber eyes boy was in state of shock. '_Is this what I think it is_?' he thought.

"And I'm gonna call you Mumble," she added.

At that moment, his eyes were wide as saucers. He knew that she knew that she had just confessed. And his mind was as confused as a – a – a baboon! '_What the - ? What was I thinking? A baboon?_' he thought. '_I clearly lost it, but it seems that so has she_!"

"What? I think Mumble is rather cute, isn't it?" she asked innocently.

Then, she stood on her toes and gave him a peck on his cheeks and shook him out of his reverie. She just giggled as she saw the look on his face and wriggled her hands free from his and then just skipped away from him. She continued skipping until she heard music - a beautiful piece of music - was coming out of the private room next to her.

She stood there for a couple of seconds completely enhanced by it, and then she slowly swayed against the music. She was dancing as if no one can see her dance. It was just her and the music.

'_Beautiful_,' he thought.

"Yes it is. Do you know this piece?" she asked, still dancing.

'Oops, I didn't mean to say that out loud," he thought. '_But at least she thought I was referring to the music._'

Clearing his throat loudly, he said, "Yes, it's called River Flow in You by Yurima. It's actually my favourite."

"Oh? I should learn it someday," she said.

"You play the piano?" he asked, his curiosity was instantly sparked once again.

"Uhm, well yeah," she said, her tone was slightly fading and her dancing begun to cease. She sounded like she was unsure of her answer and now he was determined to find out.

"Yeah?" he said, urging her to spill more beans. "I've got the notes for it, do you want it?"

"Uh, no. I don't think that it's needed," she said.

"Why?"

"I don't wanna say. It's embarrassing," she mumbled.

Then, he gave her that look again. The look where she can't hide the truth from him. Another second more of it and she coudn't stand it any longer, she said, "Okay, okay. I cheat. I can't read the notes, I memorised how it goes."

His amber eyes were glowing with amusement as he laughed. '_Really, I couldn't find anyone more ador – er likeable than her_,' he thought. So wanting to know more about this, he asked, "What do you know about notes then?"

"Er, I dunno. Do re mi fa so la ti do?," she said.

Now, the boy was doubling with laughter. His hands were clutching his stomach and gasping for breath. Seriously, he hadn't laugh like this in ages. The girl looked at him like he lost his mind, she didn't know what was so funny, but when he couldn't stop laughing, she then joined in too.

After all, laughter can be infectious.

* * *

Forgive my stupid grammar, me not speak engluish properly, loooool XD

updates for me is getting a little harder, back to school and all.. noooooo ! i aint ready yet ! i wanna write moooooreee, i want mooorreee freedom ! :

anyways, i'll try to squeeze in one more chapter this week, but dont get ur hopes up :( i'll be kinda busy, sorting out my future and all, gudluck to u guys too ! :3

i tried to make this longer, but i jst cant ! next chappie might be short too :S sorry bout that.. 'till next time


End file.
